Phoenix
by CretianStar
Summary: All Ginny had ever wanted was her Prince Charming, only now, she was rescued by the wrong one? (naughty language)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The fairy-tale theme continues! Once again I wrote this so so quickly, and it's taken inspiration from Into The Woods again but yeah!

I hope you enjoy, this is part one out of hopefully only two.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The prince's nickname for his new bride had confused many of his courtiers. They presumed he called her Phoenix because of the red hue of her hair, akin to the plumage of the mythical bird, they didn't realise it was because Prince Charming had found his bride amongst the ashes in a cold fireplace.<p>

Ginevra Lintel had been saved by this handsome Prince from her wicked Aunt Pansy. How she came to be there was always a sad tale, and Ginny remembered with sorrow the day that Aunt Pansy came to collect her debt from her parents and decided to be recompensed with one of their brood when no money was forthcoming. Aunt Pansy detested the sight of the boys and instead opted for young Ginny to come with her as a scullery maid. Little did her poor parents know that Ginny would be every sort of servant there was to Pansy and her daughter Daphne. It was a horrible ten years of her life.

However at the age of 22 there she was, dressed in white on the arm of her dashing young Prince. She had looked up at his features with a satisfied smile, but did he just wink at the Duchess down there? She had tried not to frown and reminded herself she knew nothing of court life, her home had been a hearth and her world was a kitchen. But that had been a very sexual smile on his face.

Prince Cormac Charming was everything a girl wanted; sensitive, well mannered, considerate, passionate, charming (went without saying) and handsome. The fact he was a prince was an added bonus as far as Ginny had been concerned.

Only now with the honeymoon over, Ginny was back to trailing the huge castle _he_ called home, without her delectable Prince at her side. She had been on her own for the past few weeks, sinking further and further into boredom. She had never the chance to be bored back with Aunt Pansy, she had been too exhausted to do anything but sleep in the few hours they gave her off. Now she had a lot of time on her hands and most of it was on her own. The ladies that were supposed to accompany her looked down their noses at the unknown princess; they had all wanted the Prince for their own, even the married ones and both parties were relieved when Ginny excused them.

Some had smug smiles on their faces, their eyes would flick to the Prince during dinner and Ginny's uneasiness grew. Cormac had promised to be faithful, she heard it herself during their vows but his gaze would wander while his little phoenix was perched on his lap at dinner time and during entertainments.

Ginny had found the library last week, which had been a relief. Her father had taught her to read before she left for her Aunt's house and she was thankful for the respite from the gowns and galas and various other tiring duties. She desperately wanted to see her parents but was afraid what would happen should a member of the court discover she was nothing more than a wild little commoner. The prince knew, she had felt the sting of his snide and casual comments over her birth, though she was sure she imagined the spite in them. But she did not need the ladies that surrounded her knowing where she came from.

She entered the library on the comfortable but highly impractical slippers she had been given and she wondered at the range the library held. Very often she was alone in the cavernous room; Charming's court was hardly filled with intellectuals. So she was surprised to see a very nervous looking young man in one of the alcoves.

"Hello?" She called, watching with a hidden smile as he fumbled the book and turned. He blushed an alarming shade of red and bowed hastily. "Don't bother with the formalities, I'm alone and this isn't the place for it." She looked over the skinny rake of a man. "Who are you?"

"Mr Potter, your highness, Mr Harry Potter. I am the librarian, normally it is a very quiet job." He bowed his head again.

"Ah, I have only discovered the library last week, but I am sure we will get to know each other quite well Mr Potter. Now can you tell me where I may find something of my taste…?" The pair fell into an easy conversation over books, discussing the older books in the library, the thick mantle of dust on the tomes indicating how little they were used by this very vapid court.

It continued in this manner for a good few weeks, until Ginny slipped into the library and was met with Harry (as he was now affectionately known), holding his fingers to his lips in a bid to keep her quiet. He tugged her towards the shelves that held old maps and pulled her down.

"You need to leave your Highness." He whispered urgently and was met with a frown.

"What on earth for?" She hissed.

"I don't want to tell you…." He stammered and Ginny's eyes narrowed. She was sure of her husband's infidelity now, and Tracey Davies had been walking around like a smug bitch for most of the week.

She stood sharply and gestured for Harry to stay there, out of sight and out of the way before she followed the unpleasant noises to another alcove in the room.

"Well you aren't going to get any heirs that way." Her loud voice broke the vile sounds of skin slapping against skin and Cormac and Tracey turned in shock towards the set face of the princess. "I hope you know your biology Cormac because that is now how children are conceived, but then should I be thankful you are not begetting brats onto other vapid little women of this court. You, pull your dress down and get out of my sight." She snapped at Tracey who was still staring wide eyed at the formidable sight of a green gowned Princess. "Now!" She ordered and Tracey scrambled out from under Cormac, hurrying to press down her velvet as she fled for the door.

"My love…" He began to bluster.

"Don't bother you scurrilous bastard. I may have come from a common family but your vile treachery spans across the classes. Now frankly I do not care one whit for the ladies of this fastidious court, you are all as moronic as each other. You may fuck them as you please, but if a child comes from any of them Cormac I will not hesitate to proclaim it as a bastard, especially amongst the married ones." She spat at him, she was sickened by the sight of him, breeches still open, half hanging out and his mouth open as he stared at the once meek little one of the fireplace, who had been replaced by this beautiful flaming beauty.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you're angry?" He stood, slightly dazed and stepped towards her.

"Then I must be an angel to behold because I am more than angry right now Cormac Charming, I am furious." She stepped away from him. "Zip yourself up man." She snarled. "You have made me into a laughing stock, the women that flock around me, flock for you. Get out of my library and take your fucking elsewhere." Her eyes were aflame with passion and her fingers tensed to slap him when he didn't move. "Leave me Cormac, find your whore before another comes to find you." Her voice was bitter and she turned away from Prince Charming to stare out of the window that dominated the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heinously short but I had real issues with how to write this; I wanted to continue it from where I left off but then the ending I wanted would've been horribly rushed and I haven't the time for a ten parter!

So I give you this woefully short chapter, followed by a longer ending!

* * *

><p>"Ginny." The voice was low, a hoarse whisper, but as it was said from between her legs, Ginny couldn't work out what turned her on more. She moaned in appreciation and rolled her hips, feeling the owner of the husky voice press his mouth to her body once more. She whimpered and her fingers tangled in jet black locks.<p>

She spread her legs further as her beau climbed her body, peppering her skin with kisses as he rose above her.

"Oh Harry." She whispered and took his face between her hands.

She woke with a start.

_Harry!?_ The bashful librarian was now invading her dreams?! Not only that, but very wicked dreams. She glanced to her left, not expecting to see her husband there and thankfully he wasn't because Ginny couldn't fathom whether she was moaning out loud now or not. Blushing scarlet, Ginny hopped out of bed and called for her maid, Luna.

The one woman she could count on as a friend in this shallow court; Luna saw life from an entirely different perspective and it soothed Ginny's frazzled nerves.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news my ladyship?" Luna came in bearing a dark blue gown.

….

Astoria Goyle's belly had begun to swell. Ginny's was still undeniably flat and every time the smug little cow walked past, the woman's eyes would drift pointedly to the empty stomach of the princess.

Ginny's nails had bitten permanent crescents into her palms in an attempt to stop her slapping a pregnant woman. Her gut also told her it was not Sir Gregory's child. She was sat, with Harry in the library once more, the pair selecting a battered chaise in one of the balcony alcoves when the idea struck.

She had studiously avoided the man's eyes for the past week, flashes of recurring dreams running through her head, every time she so much as glanced at the man before her. Especially when the real Harry smiled at her; the dream Harry would grin at her with wickedness that made her whine his name. But now inspiration threw aside all of her torturous dreams and she turned to stare at the men with undisguised glee in her eyes.

"That's a dangerous looking expression." He remarked drily, barely looking up from his book.

"Oh it will be." She smirked and with a sudden forwardness pressed a kiss to his forehead before throwing herself down the winding staircase and dashing across the marble floor. The astonished man leant over the railing to watch the flame haired beauty vanish out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The way I've ended this one is a little open, so if wanted I may add an epilogue, I might just leave it as it is!

Final parter (for now) so please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The princess had summoned Luna, spilling out her plan to the bizarre maid in waiting before an urgent message was sent to the stables – saddle two horses, the princess wished to ride.<p>

The two women left the gates sedately but soon afterwards they were flying across the moors, sensing no tail they veered off course and slowed as they reached the edge of the woods. Rumour had it that the witch lived at the very edge of the wood, they would only have to find her.

"Excuse me ma'am, we search desperately for a witch." Ginny stopped a woman a little older than herself, gathering wood.

"For what purpose?" The brunette asked, tossing back her hood to reveal a mass of curls and wary eyes.

"Woman advice." Luna cut in before Ginny could open her mouth again.

"Of?" The woman asked tartly, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"A nice curse for a straying husband." Ginny removed her own hood and looked at the woman before her.

"Then I can help you. Ginny of Ottery." The woman nodded. "I am Hermione of the Exmoor." She balanced the wood in her arms before turning back into the woods. "Please dismount and follow me." The trio disappeared into the depths of woods and it was almost sunset by the time Ginny and Luna arrived back in the courtyard of the Palace.

Cormac was waiting for her outside the front door, eyes narrowed against the orange glare. It was at the point that Ginny could see how she fell in love with man before her. He was strong, powerful looking and gorgeous but it was all a façade. She had fallen in love with the idea of love, not with Prince Cormac Charming. She smiled brightly up at her husband and kissed him briefly on the cheek.

"Where on earth have you been?" There was no real suspicion in Cormac, he was far too self-absorbed to think his doting meek wife would ever do anything illicit.

"Riding! Now you don't want me all dirty do you, let me freshen up for you." She said cheerfully, careful to hold her expression in place until she was the other side of the door. Summoning a separate maid to unlace her dress and help her pull on a fresh one Ginny spent the rest of the evening at her Prince's side until she feigned exhaustion; allowing her freedom and him the night with his latest tart now Astoria was pregnant.

It wasn't until late next morning that she walked sedately to the library, having freed herself from her attendants once more and she met with Harry.

"Good day Mr Potter." Ginny nodded, shutting the door behind her.

"Good morning Ginny." Harry's use of her first name told her they were alone and quickly she got to the point.

"Whichever books you want the most take them and get from here." She whispered as she selected a book near him. His startled expression made her plunge forwards. "In two days this castle will be cursed and you need to be free from it." She said hastily and when Harry remained staring gormlessly at her she huffed in annoyance and tapped him smartly around the back of the head.

"What on earth?" He rubbed the back of scalp and she shook her head playfully.

"A curse is to be laid upon this castle, they will learn how artificial this court is. I am going home to my family and I wish you to come with me." The pair settled into a sun flooded nook but Harry was still staring.

"Why me?" Then he inwardly cursed himself for that being his first serious question. He understood he could never have the princess, he was a mere librarian and she was a damsel that had been rescued by the fair Prince Charming. He knew his yearning for her was unrequited and it would remain that way.

"Because I don't want you cursed." She stroked her thumb across his cheek in a sudden moment of intimacy and there was a moment between the two of them until Ginny realised what she was doing and snatched her hand away. "Please Harry, pretend you're sending them to the bookbinders across to Ottery." She nodded and fled quickly, preparing her own surreptitious departure.

On the morning of the second day Harry had already left with his clutch of 'damaged' books and was overnighting in a small place that Ginny had suggested (her family's home) and Luna and Ginny were preparing to leave with as much as they could carry before the sun rose.

"M'lady where are you going at this hour?" The stable master sneered, keen for information to spread around court.

"It's a charity visit Smith, I do not presume you are high enough to know this." Luna's sharp reply was unexpected from all parties and they fell away respectfully, allowing the two women to trot away from the lustrous illusion before speeding into a canter to the top of the tor. The pair reined in their steeds and watched as the wall of thorns grew thick around the palace. Hermione's curse was to ensure that until Cormac Charming had learnt his lesson his court would be locked away from everyone, let his father realise what an arrogant man his son was when he would not be able to visit.

Maybe if Cormac Charming learnt what true love was then he would be freed. Only a maiden (or sire) of pure heart would gain access into such a frivolous court.

Ginny turned as the last briar branch twitched into place and laughed, tugging her royal hood free.

"Come along Luna." She cried out and the pair raced down the other side of the tor towards her home.

Towards Harry.


End file.
